


Nobody Saw You Fall

by river_soul



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the asoiafkinkmeme and the prompt  "Sansa + all her dreams came true, but it seems she did not think them through..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Saw You Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightblack07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightblack07/gifts).



The nights are the worst.

In the dark silence of her room Sansa is left only with her memories and regrets for company. Once she’d feared the dawn but now the cruelties Joffrey visits upon her in the light of day feel like a blessed distraction, a reprieve from the reality she must face when she is alone.

_My family is dead._

The truth is a cold, heavy thing that weighs her down; a stone in her chest where her heart once beat. She wonders then how she could ever have been that girl who came to King’s Landing, dreaming of a golden prince. It seems so long ago, Winterfell nothing more than some half remembered dream but her family she knows is real for the pain that lives inside her means they must be.

 _I will never see them again_ she thinks, unable to escape the longing and sadness that wells within her, eclipsing even the fear that has grown into her marrow. She has no name for this lost feeling that lives inside her, this yearning for something long gone, a half imagined life that only existed to her as a child.

 _I am alone and no one is coming for me,_ she realizes with a sob, her tears hot against the skin of her cheeks as she stands at her window, with all of King’s Landing laid out below. She thinks of Ashara Dayne then, of how they say she threw herself into the sea, overcome with grief for her brother.

The songs they sang for her were beautiful and sad and Sansa wonders if they would write of her too. Would she be the beauty from the North, swallowed whole by her grief for a lost family or would she simply fade away into the night, obscured and forgotten?

_Would it hurt?_

She wondered, if she were to jump. Or would it be peaceful, the rush of the air against her face and her arms spread wide like a bird in flight. She imagines what it would feel like to be free of her grief and fear, to walk gladly into the stranger’s arms.

She does not think of Joffrey or the Queen when she takes her first, unsteady step up onto the ledge. She thinks only of the wind, cold on her face and the way the moon hangs heavy and swollen in the sky, white as the summer snow.

 _I'm already dead_ , she thinks, _my body just doesn't know it yet_ and then she jumps, arms spread wide.

**Author's Note:**

> New [tumblr](http://river-soul.tumblr.com/) friends are always welcome!


End file.
